Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend
by HawkEagleWolf
Summary: Several Teenages, win a two month trip to Jamaica, and set sail on sailing ship for a month, and discover...the legend of Pirates of the Caribbean. Updated 2/5/09!
1. Prologue

Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend 

Prologue

It was pouring rain; they needed to get the last of their stuff into the Airport Van, now. Will, was getting the last of his things and then, locked up the house. They should of left five minutes ago. ⌠I▓m coming, I▓m coming!■ Shouted Will, as he ran across the driveway into the airport van. Will won a trip to Jamaica, he even knew the Captain of a sailing ship. ⌠Are you buckled in?■ Said the driver. ⌠Yeah, all ready, when you are.■ Said Will, as he finally got settled in Between Kate and Amanda. They car drove away, from Will▓s house, and on to Newark Liberty National Airport. ⌠Flight Nine Sixty Three, is now boarding,■ said a man▓s voice over the PA system. Kate, Amanda, John, Ellie, Adam and Will were all slowing down to their gate, and got out and showed their tickets, and boarded the plane. ⌠Ah a window seat, in coach section, Will as he feared and enjoyed got the Window seat, Kate sat down next to him, and patted him. ⌠Will, everything will be fine,■ said Kate. Will didn▓t like flying a lot, though he always wanted to fly. Amanda, and John, was sitting right behind them. Across from them were Ellie and Adam was across from them. ⌠Please buckle up, we are ready for take off. Remember turn off all cell phones, and laptops while we▓re in the air, thank you.■ Said a steward▓s voice over the PA system. They were teenagers, a little carefree but not much, they all knew each other very well. Lived near each other for most of their lives, but due to events, they had gotten further apart. But now they won a trip to the Caribbean, to Port Royal Jamaica. Where they▓d be on a real sailing ship for a month in the Caribbean. Nothing but the sea, the air, birds, and sun!

Port Royal, Jamaica 5:00AM EDT

It, was early morning in Port Royal, sun was just rising it was a beautiful sight, as Will, Kate, John, Ellie, Adam and Amanda walked down to a cafИ, and got some coffee before getting on the tour bus. The tour, would take them to some of the most historic sites in the city. Including a very old graveyard from the 1700▓s. After two hours of sitting drinking coffee and eating breakfast. The tour bus pulled up in front of the cafИ, and they all got on, paying the fair. The tour, showed really beautiful historic buildings, Churches, Taverns and other things, but finally after two hours, it pulled up to the Graveyard.  
As they got out, they could fill a slight chill in the breeze, though it was a nice warm summer day. ⌠The Graveyard was, built around 1720, as identified by one of the earliest tombstones. Unfortunately the name of the person is no longer visible. This Graveyard is now famous for having the Capt. Jack Sparrow tombstone, however also on it, is ⌠May the wind ever be at your back, Sir.■ Which is an Irish saying. So there▓s no doubt that there was a real ▒Captain Jack Sparrow▓ but not the one from the Disney movies┘■ the tour guide went on, about some of the people buried here, as they went up to the Captain Jack Sparrow tombstone. ⌠Really think Ted and Terry got it from some books somewhere?■ Said John. ⌠I don▓t know.■ Replied Will. ⌠Could be possible, if I remember British ships were pretty good at record keeping. But it doesn▓t have a date of death on it,■ Kate said she was about five foot seven give a few inches. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. ⌠Possibly. But it is an Irish saying isn▓t it?■ Asked Adam, who had short blond hair, green eyes, muscular, and about 5▓8. ⌠Yes, maybe Gibbs said it. Or Pintel┘■ ⌠Now, it▓s almost lunch, we should go back to the CafИ.■ Said the Tour guide, who spoke over everyone. ⌠Maybe.■ Will responded to Ellie, as they started getting inline to get back on the bus. But as they were getting on a huge gust had kicked up. Revealing, the grave next to Captain Jack Sparrow▓s and the tombstone read: Will and Elizabeth Turner┘ ⌠Keep a weather eye on the horizon.■ 1712-1789┘


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean: The LegendChapter II

"Take Her out to sea."

**"W**elcome aboard, the _Lady Eleanor_." Said a woman's voice, as John got on the gangway first and was followed by everyone else. "I'm the ship's Boatswain, Rebecca Haylen. It's a pleasure to have you hear today." Said Rebecca cheerfully, as she shook everyone's hand. "We're set to leave around eight thirty. My husband, Jacob, is the ship's First Officer; he'll show you around shortly. I have to prep the rigging before we set sail." She added, as she took every in. "Well, we'll see about this," said Will who looked up at their cargo being lowered slowly down into the ship's cargo hold. "Oh, it'll be fun." Said Amanda with a grin, as she walked towards the starboard side of the ship. John and Ellie went up to the steps that lead to the ship's Wheel. Katie, Adam and Will waited near the gangway, not sure exactly what to do when suddenly a voice came out from behind. "Excuse us!" said a soft woman's voice. "Oh Sorry!" Said Will, Katie, and Adam at the same time. They moved over immediately for the new comers, a group of High Schoolers from Sussex County VoTech, as stated by their jackets. "Welcome aboard, the Lady Eleanor!" Called Rebecca from the mainmast's top yardarm, where she was working with a few crewmembers to check the sails, before the unleashed them. "Hi, I'm Mr. Perry. I'm with the Sussex County VoTech.." "Ah, Yes. Mr. Perry…" Said a voice from below deck, and they could hear footsteps. A black, slightly bulky man came onto the deck near the Captain's Cabin from the stairs that led to the "Gun Deck". "I'm Mr. Jacob Haylen, First Officer of the _Lady Eleanor_. We were expecting you, and since are other group has arrived. We're ready to get going on time." Said Jacob, pausing only a moment, thrilled to see all the students on board. "Now if the rest of the other group would please join us," he added, smirking as John and Ellie came running down the Bridge's stairs. "Perfect! Let's get started then.." Said Jacob, before starting the tour.

Everyone from the two groups kind of just blended in as they mixed to listen to Jacob speak about the ship, and it's Captain after giving his background a bit. Will was sitting standing next to one of the Sussex VoTech Students, a beautiful looking girl with brownish red hair. Unfortunately for him, she had noticed, but she smiled and spoke before he did. "Hi! I'm Sam," she said softly and low as to not be over heard. "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Will." Will replied, smiling back and blushing lightly. "Nice to meet you, Will." She said, still smiling with a little pink tint on her skin, before turning back to Mr. Haylen.

"Now, all of you will be sleeping on the Gun Deck and cargo hold… Boys in the hold, and girls on the gun deck, don't argue. It's what your parents decided, and we agree completely with them, and so does Captain Darren Smith." Said Jacob clearly, through some groans from a few Sussex Students. "But we will have dinner on the main deck.." "Jake, are they complaining about sleeping? Well if they are caught doing things, we make 'em walk the plank." Said Captain Darren Smith, who was walking up the stairs onto the main deck. "A few.' Replied Jacob, grinning. "Dinner will be at sundown, and without further, to do.." He paused, looking down at his watch. "Are we ready to go, Jake?" He asked, turning to his First Mate. "Aye, we are. Cast off all mooring lines, make ready the sails!" Called Jake. "Aye, go to full Canvass once we've cleared port." Said the Captain, grinning happily. "Aye, Aye. Captain!" Replied Rebecca who slowly began deploying the sails. "Welcome aboard the _Lady Eleanor_, everyone!" He added, as he looked down at the new comers.

Captain Darren was a barrel chested, white-tanned man of 49, with black hair and blue eyes, with a commanding stance and being 6'1 definitely helped at that. He had most of his life around boats, designing all kinds for private companies until his wife became terminally ill.

The Ship was finally getting some distance between it and the dock, "Full Canvass, brace the foreyard, and let's clear the port!" Called the Captain, and instantly the crew up in the rigging, on Rebecca's word deployed the sails fully. Will, Ellie, Samantha and John were standing right below the mainmast as they herd the flapping of the sail before it was fully deployed. It was an amazing sight to see, as they craned their necks to look up. Only until Katie called them over, did they realize their necks hurt. "Guys! Came over!" She called cheerfully, and sure enough John, Ellie and Will came over to the ship's bow. "Where is she?" asked John, looking for her as they neared the bow of the ship. "She's down there, with a new friend from Vo Tech." Said Ellie who was smirking, along with Will. John looked over the railing, and sure enough, Ellie was getting comfortable with one of the Vo Tech boys on the forecastle. "Wonderful," John replied. "Don't worry mate." Said Will as he looked down upon the flirting two, as they looked out at the ship's figurehead, a lady holding a lantern.

"Ah, Romance." Said Captain Smith, as he came up to John, Ellie and Will. "Ah, you startled us!" Said John, turning to the face the Captain. "Yeah, well I just love happy moments, and watch out! The lantern is a real one! We don't want it falling off, it's an extra good luck charm with the Figurehead." Said the Captain sternly, as he looked down. Ellie and the Sussex Boy, stopped messing around with it, and went back through the too hatches to the mid deck.

"What's the lantern represent?" asked Samantha, who had come over, because her friend was the one flirting with Ellie. "Excellent question…" "Samantha." "Samantha. It represents many things, hope, peace, light in places that are long dark, and of course romance." Said Captain Smith, in a soft voice. John glanced at where Ellie stood thoughtful, Katie outward into the Caribbean also lost in thought, and Will and Sam caught each other's eyes briefly, smiling. "Captain, we've cleared port! Confirm course ten degrees to Port?" called Jacob from the bridge. "Aye, that's affirmative, take her out to sea, Jake." Replied the Captain breaking, staring at the figurehead before turning his attention to the lantern.

The ship began to turn ten degrees port as it headed out to sea…


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates of the Caribbean: The LegendChapter IIISwords and Winds Crossed

**"T**oday after lunch there will be sword fighting demonstrations followed by lessons." Said Jake to a mild surprise from the Students. "All are welcome to try, I, and our Chief Engineer and Gunner Sarah Adams will be teaching you." Jacob added as he wondered how many cuts and bruises would happen. "Sounds wonderful, I wonder if we'll pair into partners or what?" asked Katie. "Probably partners, with them teaching us. At least I hope not…. I don't want to injure any of you." Said Will with a dry laugh and winked. "Hmmm, I wouldn't mind running a sword through someone.." Said John under his breath as he thought of the Sussex Boy and Ellie. "Want to say that louder, Jonathan?" Said Katie, with a cold bitterness in her voice. "Sorry, little sister." He replied somewhat apologetically to her. "Oy Vey!" Said Will as he cleared his throat and went over to the ship's railing over the forecastle.

"So what is the story here anyway?" asked Ellie who had run into Samantha and her friend Abigail. "What do you mean?" replied Samantha, her soft voice. "You and Will…. The way you look at him.." She answered Samantha smiling softly. "Oh nothing, he's just seems nice…. and he's really cute… What about you and Mark?" She said, blushing softly as she looked at Ellie. "Mark, well, he's just…interesting." She replied, seeming lost in thought for a moment.. "How come you don't ask Will to do pair with Sword dancing. I I mean fighting, he definitely was looking the same way at you too.." Said Ellie on the burst of giggles. Samantha blushed but before she could say anything Sarah and Jacob came through carrying a large chest. Sarah winked, and mouthed "Swords." Samantha, Ellie, and Abigail looked on in interested as they carried the chest of swords up to the deck.

"Captain, the winds have changed.. We're now five degrees off course…" Called the navigator. "Five degrees, are we holding?" replied Captain Smith.

"Aye. We're holding …" "Then steady as she goes, we're not _that_ off course." Said the Captain from the main mast as two-thirty neared. The Captain didn't mind that they were five degrees off course, as he began with the aid of another deckhand of inserting the Capstan's handles of the main mast. "Why?" "'Cause they're going to injure themselves, the handles will give them cover. Not to mention they can use it for cover." Chuckled the Captain with a dry smile as the deck hand, whom was new, thought the Captain was crazy.

"Well, everyone!" Said Jacob standing above the cargo hold creates, which for this hand been sealed tight. "It's time, first Sarah and I will demonstrate a basic sword fight, before the play by play and we pick two of you to fight against each other. We will be standing behind you when that happens, instructing, and the blades are dulled so don't worry. Our ship's Doctor is getting the Gun-deck ready just incase." He added, as he took several paces away from Sarah, who grinned sheepishly. Sarah was twenty-six, long black hair and a graduate of Engineering at MIT. She had taken this job because it paid well so she could go for a Post-Graduate degree and a Masters so she could teach Engineering. "Ready?" Sarah called to Jacob as the Students formed a wide circle against them, the Captain on the bridge looking down somewhat interested. "Ready as ever." Said Jacob with a little bow, and his own smirk. "On my Mark!" Called Rebecca from a yardarm on the main mast. "One…Two…Good luck Honey…Three.." And with a quick high-pitched metal clang, as the metal swords hit each other. Sarah had down a rota, a countering with the backside of the sword. "Nice swinging from the side to start, but it just doesn't work Jacob." Said Sarah grinning, as she unleashed a Mittelhau -horizontal crosscut from left to right- as Jacob countered the moment she attacked. "You were saying Sarah?" Jacob grinned, as she attempted to strike again and again he countered before attacking her again but she stepped too close and used the sword's Bell Guard –what keeps a sword from hitting the hand- to counter and lift Jacob's sword up against as they became closer together….

The wind blew hard, Ellie, Mark, John, Will, Samantha, Katie, and Adam all watched in awe as Sarah landed the first blow on Jacob's right side. "Ha, not so much now old man?" She laughed as she countered Jacob's second blow, but missed he second swing as he hit her shoulder from the back. "Easy there you two!" Called Rebecca down, having the best seat, for she could see how they were moving. Four more minutes followed of swords clashing, before Jacob finally had the dulled "front" edge of the blade against her neck. "Great match Jake." Said Sarah, annoyed as she tossed down her sword in defeat. "You too Sarah, gave me a run for my money. Maybe next time," said Jacob smiling as he lowered his sword, and they shook hands, as Sarah laughed. She was a beginner and she knew it, but she kept getting better.

"Time for a pairing, eh?" Said Sarah with a quick grin, as she picked up her sword. "Well. Let's see…You two!" Said Jacob as he pointed to Mark and John. "Don't kill him.." Whispered Adam to John, as Mark took Jacob's sword and John took Sarah's…

"Five bucks John goes shows emotion." Said Katie, grimly. "Do we even need to take it..?" Replied Will, and Samantha had over heard and came running towards Will and Katie having overheard. "He wouldn't…" Said Samantha, looking worried. Will turned to face her in the eyes. "No, but it doesn't stop him from being an…a-arrogant moron." Replied Will, and hugged her reassuringly, without thinking, and hoping she wouldn't freak out. She hugged back, smiling as they turned to watch the fight. Which had began with a loud metallic clang! "EASY!" Shouted Jacob, as John hit with such force, and begin to stab, and Mark countered it with a metal clang loudly.

The fight continued with a series of metal clangs, before Mark had hit John, cutting his arm a bit. "That's quite enough!" Said Jacob alarmed, as he ran over and stopped the fight. "Alright, alright," Said John breathing heavily, as he handed the sword back to Sarah. "Alright you two cuddlers!" Called Sarah with a grin as she handed a sword to Samantha, who smiled lightly while blushing lightly. "Have fun," as Jacob handed his sword to Will, who looked a little cautious, hoping he wouldn't hurt Samantha.

"Ready…on my mark," said the Captain, who no longer looked at the wheel, neither was the navigator… "One…Two…Three…" He called, as Sam took a jab, which Will made to counter, but she hit him regardless, in the side, making a clean cut. Will winched, a little, but didn't moan or show anything else. "Sorry!" Samantha called, having seen Will's blood on her blunted sword.. "It's alright, just a little…" He grinned, and laughed crosscutting but her sword countered with a clang, as his hit her Bell Guard. "Hmmm, " He said thoughtfully, as they teased cautiously, not willing to hurt the other. Their sword clanged on in defensive blocks, before Sam tried to strike Will again, and she nearly did but he countered too swiftly, with a loud metal clanged. Jacob and Sarah were now standing along side each other watching the fight, which began to turn into an excellent standoff minus Will's facial cut on his left side. "They're really good, they're following their eyes, they're keeping it good without-" "AH!" Cried Sam as she lunged and Will avoiding her lunge scratched her arm and wrist against his sword without trying, as her own sword hit him again but he stepped aside only to miss it by inches, like Sam had missed her own cut before getting it the second time. "That's enough!" Cried Sarah and Jacob as they ran as both Sam and Will through down their swords to the side. "SORRY! Are you okay?!" Will exclaimed as he went to exam her arm as she looked at the wound she inflected on him.. "I'm..okay… just a small scratch, looks worse then it feels." She replied, shaking.. "Are you okay?" She said in her soft shaking voice. "I'm fine," he said smiling trying to remain calm, as he winched again, hugging her for support.

"Doctor, to the Deck!" Yelled the Captain, as the ship's Doctor came running up, and two deckhands escorted Samantha and to the infirmary. "Anyone want to still try?" Asked the Captain, to the Students. "Aye, we should still." Said Katie in a pirate spirit. "Alright, just keep it close, if anyone else gets hurt…" Said the Captain who with an eye on Will and Samantha as they went below deck, as the wind blew heavily. The Captain watched on as Adam and Katie picked-up swords, no longer caring about the Ship's wheel, only praying that no one else would be hurt. The wind blew more, causing the unwatched wheel to turn forty degrees port. No one noticed, as the clash of Katie and Adam's swords kept everyone looking.

Adam and Katie's sword fighting could be heard all the way down into the Cargo Hold. Two decks below as the change of direction caused the ship to pitch up and down.

"Well now, I can't bandage two of you at once, Will, could you do Samantha, while I do yours?" asked the Doctor who was already handing will a kit of cotton, cleaning alcohol and bandages. "I don't mind… Sorry Sam. It looks likes it I'm going to make you sting a bit…._again._" Said Will as he began to clean out her wounds. "It's okay, I don't mind…" She replied softly, still shaking a little as he cleaned the wounds as she shivered heavily with the alcohol being rubbed.. "Sorry.." "No, it's okay…Trust me" Samantha said, breathless as Will began to wrap the badges around her wound.. completely forgetting the Doctor was rubbing alcohol on him. "There," he said, shivering tracing the bandage up her arm and wrist.. "And there here too." Said the Doctor from behind, nudging Will in the side above his cut. "Ouch!" "Good to see you're still human," the Doctor smirked, "Alright, stop taking up my makeshift infirmary, I discharge you two." He added, as Samantha and Will, blushed, and walked towards the stairs when a thunderous applause broke out. "What on Earth?" asked Samantha looking curiously at Will.

"Great job!" called Jacob, as Katie and Adam finally finished their sword fight in a draw, and with only minor cuts and bruises from holding the swords so tight. As they bowed to each other and kissed each other, as Will and Samantha came onto the deck. "Ah, about bloody time." Said John, smirking. "You two missed quite a fight." He said, grinning, with all previous anger evaporated. "So it would seem," said Samantha smiling as Adam and Katie broke apart, and took bows from the on lookers. "Bravo, Bravo!" Called the Captain, as the navigator finally went back to the wheel, without knowing the course had changed, or anyone else for that matter for the sky hand turned overcast. "Ah, looks like rain, break out the rain gear." Said Rebecca to one of the crew in the rigs. "Do we really have to be up here in the rain?" asked the same crewmember. "Hopefully not, but we've got the safety gear for the kids so.." She trailed off, taking one glance down before returning to work, the air filled with moisture.

*** * * * * * ***

50 Miles off course  
Caribbean,

**22:44 EDT**

"It's been a wonderful day," Said Katie as all the students gathered on the gun deck, into their cozy cots. Samantha and Will had been placed right across from each other, as what the crew thought would be a joke, seeing as they placed Ellie and Mark across from each other on opposite sides. Except for Katie and Adam, they were at different ends of the ship. Mr. Perry, Sarah and Rebecca would be keeping watch in the middle. "Goodnight guys," said Samantha in her soft, musical voice. "Goodnight everyone and Samantha…" Said Will as he looked at everyone, saving her for last before falling asleep.

*** * * * * * ***

Somewhere in the Caribbean,

**22:49 CDT**

**Captain's Cabin**

"**C**aptain, we're 54 miles off course now. We don't know which way is North," said Jacob, as trip fell off his raincoat onto the floor. "Great, the winds must've changed our course during the sword fighting and dinner…" The Captain trailed off in thought, looking concerned.. "Not going to stop raining isn't it, the lubber line we knew, was pointing directly west however the ship's compass is no longer pointing North…" The Captain continued… "Aye, and the GPS system is not reading either, did we discover a new Bermuda Triangle?" Said Jacob with an air of better-make-the-best-of-this. "Aye, keep course, and let's hope the GPS comes back online." Nodded the Captain. "Go tell Mr. Perry and the rest, but let's not spread the word to the children." Said Captain Smith, to Jacob. "Aye, Captain." Replied Jake and he headed down to inform the officers.

Captain Darren Smith, never really had to face such difficulty before, and grabbed his raincoat. He decided, to go out and at least hope, that the clouds were breaking apart. For he knew how to calculate the position of the ship with the stars, even at least a few…. He went out in the light rain, and saw nothing but over cast as the rain dripped down his cheeks and nose. He sighed in disbelief, no breaks, but sensed an air as if something more then wind and gas was driving this ship… _"Dammit! Where the hell are we?"_ He thought before turning back inside.

*** * * * * * ***

**06:36 CDT**

**15 Miles off the Cost of Isla Cráneo Este**

**Crow's nest of the **_**Lady Eleanor**_

"Why do I always get the morning shift?" Said Rebecca, as she sipped on some coffee, as she looked around on the crow's nest, not seeing anything off the stern. Jacob had only told her last night that they were lost, and she wasn't too happy about that as she watched over the students who were still asleep. _Ah well, it could be worse._ She thought to herself, turning to face the bow at the ship. She could see the lantern still lighting up the water below the figurehead, as she turned her head to the horizon..

And there it was, an Island! She looked ahead and picked up the radio to call the bridge, no need to wake everyone up. But something made her stop, this was an Island, she had never noticed on maps before. She put down the radio and quickly consulted the maps, not finding it either. "What on Earth?" She said to herself, looking up from the charts, and scanned the Island.. Small, crescent shaped "bay" with sand, and a small mountain that was smoking at the top. _Volcano_, her heart skipped a beat. This wasn't the place to be, but it looked like there hadn't been an eruption in years. It was peaceful; she picked up the phone and radioed it in to the Captain.

"Captain, we're approaching an uncharted volcanic island, you should take a look." Said Rebecca through the short wave radio. "I'll never get to eat breakfast at this point, will I?" said the Captain as he got up and went out to the deck, leaving behind his eggs. He didn't need to even pull his spyglass out of his pocket. "What Island is this?" He called out to the navigator of the morning shift, not caring if he woke anyone up. "Unknown, it's not on any charts." Replied the Navigator. "We're coming up on it pretty fast! Take in sails, and slow us down, I don't want to run-aground!" He called to Rebecca, as he disappeared into the Cabin, grabbing rope.

Jacob came up deck as soon as he heard the Captain shouting something about the sails and slowing down. "What's up Captain?" He asked as he came onto the deck, his back turned to the looming island. "Land," he replied and gestured to Jacob over to the railing to help him to count the fathoms. "How far out are we?" Called Jacob up to Rebecca, who was giving orders on the sails. "Aye, Captain sails in, we're slowing down, and we're about now nine miles out now." She replied, surveying carefully the distance between the ship and the Island.. "'Bout four before we hit shallower water," she added, trying to see if it'd get shallow quicker then expected. "When we hit three miles, we start dropping it in." Said the Captain to his First Mate, a tone of concern and eagerness in his voice. He really didn't like doing this without charts; especially on a Volcanic island that seemed to be somewhat active..

"Morning!" Called Mr. Perry, who had enough of the shouting above, thinking it was students. Half of the students groaned, some shifted in their cots, and others did begin to wake up. "What time is it?" asked Samantha, in a sleepy voice, her hair a little crazy from sleeping in a cot. "About…Seven-oh-five." He replied kindly, as he got up and stretched. "Ah, Mr. Perry, keep it the down. Not all of us are awake, not mention I think the propeller has started up." Said Sarah who was woken up my Mr. Perry's voice. "Sorry Miss Adams, didn't mean to wake you," said Mr. Perry, apologetically. "Nah, it's okay," said Sarah, and got the radio out of her pocket. "Bridge, this is Sarah, what's going on? You're making quite a fuss." She said into the radio. "Unknown, Volcanic Island, we're about to see how many fathoms we're from landing the ship unwillingly," replied Jacob through the radio, and then there was a static crack.

Everyone who was stirring was now wide-awake. "Did you hear?" "We're going to hit land…" "No, we're not," said Sarah, as she put her jacket on and quickly went upstairs. "What do you think?" asked Will to Samantha, who had caught Will's eye. "No idea, I was about to ask you." She replied with a soft smile. "I guess we'll see soon enough," He smiled, and his mind began to whirl about the Island and Samantha, blending the two. "Oooh, let's go on deck and look!" Said Ellie. "Alright," grinned Adam. "Let's look." Everyone got up, grabbed their jackets and went up deck..


	4. Chapter 4

_Pirates of the Caribbean:_ The LegendChapter IV

To be skeletal or not to be?

The wet mist hugged the deck of the ship, as if some aurora was covering it, with the fog high in the Island's forests canopy. "Six fathoms!" Called Jacob, as he felt the counter hit the bottom of the inlet. "Let go of the anchor." Replied the Captain at once, and within seconds the propeller had stopped and the anchor was dropped with a splash into the water. Captain Smith felt the shift gently drift to a stop.

"Prep the boats, Jacob lead a team ashore. Let's see if it's safe before we send anyone else out." Said Captain Smith with a bit of awe, as he gazed through his spyglass along the beach. "Aye, Captain! You four come with me, and grab the radios," said Jacob as he began climbing down with the four deckhands down into the long boat.

"It's beautiful.." Said Samantha softly, as she too, gazed upon the Island's beach and Jungle. "It really is, I hope we get to go ashore." Said Ellie, as Katie, Adam, John and Will joined the two. "Let's just hope it's safe," said Adam as he held Katie's hand tight. "Yeah, don't want this to turn out like _Lost._" Responded with a grim smile.. "Or _Jurassic Park_." Said Will and Samantha together, both grinned and turned a little red. "Great so either big black smoke monster, weird "other" people or Dinosaurs." Said John who laughed.

"Well, I'll take our chances." Said John his grim smile turning to a grin. They watched the patrol party reach the beach, and begin to examine the line. They had spread out along the beach, two heading along the south, to the left of everyone, two to the north, and one heading west, into the jungle. Everyone onboard watched before the patrol party disappeared into the jungle. There was a silence, as everyone watched them proceed.

*** * * * ***

Atop a rock concealed partially by the jungle a man looked down on the new comers to "his" Island, he watched carefully as a few men and women had gone into the jungle. This was the first time in a very long time he had seen anyone here. It was his chance to _finally_ get off this island. It was the moment he was waiting for, as he looked at the ship for a few moments before heading into the jungle. As the man walked, he calculated how long it'd take him to get to it and how to get on it.

The man stumbled on a slippery slope of wet rock and jungle as he continued to run towards the ship, he looked through some small gaps in the jungle and could now see more long boats coming ashore.

*** * * * ***

"Mmmm, better then the Jersey Shore." Said John as they jumped out of the long boats. The Patrol crew had signaled that the area was safe, and the Sussex Tech and others came on to the beach. "Never been there," said Samantha who was taking the beautiful view of the beach in as she left footprints leading away from the boat. "Really Sam? I must take you the next time I go." Responded Jill instantly. "That'd be great!" Said Samantha who smiled and caught Will's eye, who smiled back at the words of the Jersey Shore. Will turned his smile into a grin, as Samantha looked so beautiful on the beach he couldn't help but take a photo; she blushed and waved her arms. "Noooo!" "Sorry, couldn't resist!" He said with a grin and put his camera back into its bag. "Thanks, Will," she said as she watched him put away his camera bag. "Alright, enough flirting, you two!" Said Jacob, who noticed and smirked. "We've got stuff to unload, we're camping for the night." He added with a wide grin. "Why?" asked one of the VoTech Students. "Because, this is safe and we need to check our maps, especially with all the navigational equipment… So our best bet is to spend the night, track the stars to see where we are. Now, if you two—" He pointed at Samantha and Will. "—Take these with you—" he gestured to several boxes. "—Over there, to the middle. These are the cooking materials. And you six help me set up the tents." He finished as he handed the boxes of cooking materials to Samantha and Will, as he continued to give orders to Students and deckhands alike to set up stuff.

"Sounds like one of my directors for the plays." Said Samantha as they carried the boxes to a central point, which would be the campfire - the center of the campsite. "Oh really? Which plays?" Asked Will as the put down the large boxes carefully. "Oh, _Nunsense_,_ Gypsy_, for starters. But we better get back to work…" She replied, not wanting to let the conversation end but Jacob had coughed. "Oy Vey…" Will said under his breathe towards Jacob which made Samantha laugh softly. "Oy Vey?" Asked Samantha.. "Jewish thing." He said with a grin. She began to laugh a bit more, and he laughed with her as they walked together to help with the tents. They couldn't help but glance every now and then smiling at each other..

Adam and Katie had succeeded in putting up one of the smaller tents, enough to fit four, six if need be. "Great job guys," grinned Ellie who was working on one of the larger tents. The Captain's tent, there were four larg ones and three small ones. One for the Captain, one for the officers, one for the boy students and one for the girls, the three small ones were for those who didn't like big crowds. There'd be a game of chance to see who won those.

After a few hours all the tents were set up and all the cots were brought over for those who wanted to be ashore to sleep. Mostly all of them were, all of the students anyway. Some crew had to remain aboard to work on the ship.

"What's he doing?" asked Adam, as he watched several crewmembers make a perimeter around the site with string attached with tin cans, and another set of strings attached to poles, which were in different positions for each set of security lines. "Security alarm, to make sure no animals, people enter the area without us knowing, or leave for that matter. Don't want you guys getting lost or running off to do certain things." Replied Jacob as he carried the last of the cots to one of the tents, to be used as sleeping bags. "Mmmm, I'm starving." Said Mark who was nuzzling Ellie as they sat down on a log near the campfire pit. "Yeah, when are we going to eat?" asked Ellie as she nuzzled mark. "Soon," replied Sarah who was checking what there was of food as the Captain was busy talking with Rebecca over the equipment on the main mast. "Didn't you say you cooked?" asked Samantha to Will. "Yep. Anything, you name it I can cook it minus beef and pork.." replied Will with a smile.. "Hmmmm, excellent, I suck at cooking." Said Sarah as she had cut in, and tossed Will some frozen chicken. "Excellent," replied Will as he went over to the campfire that had started thanks to Sarah and began to cook the chicken.

It had taken Will about the hour and with the aid of Adam and Katie, was able to make a lot of stir-fried chicken for the crew, along with cut up potatoes. "No rice?" Frowned Jill, as she poked her chicken with a fork. "Nope, sorry." Said Captain Smith who had joined in as they were sitting down on logs around the campfire. Samantha and Will were together, on one small log. Adam, Katie were on a log as well, almost everyone else were down at the shoreline, looking at the amazing sunset. Captain Smith, Jacob, Rebecca, Sarah, and Jill sat on the log next to Samantha and Will's, as Ellie and Mark had gone down to the shore, while a few others remained close to the fire, roasting Marsh Mellows.

*** * * * * **

Samantha and Will watched as Adam and Katie held hands, before both turned to look at the fire, and held each other's hands. They turned to each other and smiled, and moved closer to each other. "Awww, about time, you two couldn't stop talking earlier after lunch whenever everything was pretty much done." Said Adam, who smiled while Katie winked, as if they were connected. Both Samantha and Will blushed deeply at that, but despite it, they cuddled closer.

The man looked on as he watched the scene, as the sun had finally set and it was getting darker, he knew then it was time, before the moon would rise.

Jill looked on, grinning, giving a wink to Samantha before she started talking to Sarah, while Captain Smith who was watching, started talking to Rebecca and Jacob, saving them from being included on Jill's questioning about clothes and life at sea. She had been at it, curiously all day.

The man began to position himself so he would go on without be noticed hopefully, as he watched the scene. Listening to the boy and girl sitting on a log, talking for a very long time, nearly four hours now, and coming up on thirty minutes since he moved into position. _Damn, I cannot wait to get back, _the man thought as he listened.

"I've never been there…" Said Samantha as she looked into Will's dark brown eyes and he back at her hazel-brown eyes. "You'll love –i—" "Time for bed everyone!" Called the Captain, and Will groaned. Samantha also looked unhappy about the sudden call for bed. Samantha smiled. "We'll talk tomorrow?" she asked him. "Yes, we will." He smiled, and she laughed softly. "Looking forward to it." She answered back and headed noticeably reluctant to the girls' tent, and Will went to the boys'. "How'd that go?" Asked Adam.. "Oh hush." As Will said something before trying to get some sleep.

"You'll just have to wait for tomorrow…" Said Jill as she and Sam got into their "sleeping bags." "Yep," she yawned and also tried to get some sleep before saying something as well..

Twenty minutes later, everyone was out but Will. He couldn't take the snoring from Mark, or John. Will snorted at the thought, two rivals yet both the same, as he turned a light on and went outside to get some fresh air.

Samantha couldn't sleep either, she was thinking about Will still, when she went outside to also get air. She had just noticed that someone else had come out of the boys' tent too, that boy being Will. Her heart leaped. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked him. "No, I take it you couldn't either…" he replied softly. "No, my mind was else where.." she blushed and Will reached out for her hand, and she took his in hers. They looked at each other, and both smiled laughing nervously. "What are you think?" he asked her,

"Ooooh.. nothing…what are you thinking right now?" She smiled back. "Oooh nothing," He laughed nervously, smiling as they were leaning closer, her face becoming a soft blurry focus as they. She too, was leaning in her eyes closing as she leaned in. _Oh… this has to be a dream, _thought Will. "You sure?" They both asked at the same time and laughed nervously together…before leaning back in after a few moments, both minds racing as they leaned in and their lips brushed and they kissed. Will could feel the amazing feeling, and spark as they kissed, and not just throughout his own body but Samantha's too, as she shivered slightly. No one had noticed, they really were in deep conversation, but a few of the students who weren't on longs did smirk.

_Now's the time_, thought the man as he watched the two kiss softly yet so passionate and lovingly, and he carefully came out and stepped out onto the beach, barely making it through the "alarms" and tried to walk towards one of the long boats. The crescent moon had come out, casting a silver light along the beach, which unfortunately hit the man who froze instantly. "Oh bugger!" The man said out loud right next to the two kissing, both of which had jumped apart at his words, and whirled around to see whom it was.

"Whose ther—" Said the Captain immediately, in a raised voice from his tent and came out within seconds, but was stunned mid-sentence as he saw the man in the moonlight standing by the frozen embrace of Samantha and Will… Standing before them was a skeleton man with long hair, a few dreadlocks, a red bandana on his head and a leather tricorn hat.

People came out of their tents to look and gasped in shock, as the skeleton figure paused for a moment, trying to ignore everyone else but Samantha and Will who looked as if they had just scene a ghost and annoyed that their kiss was interrupted by impeccable timing by this…skeleton man.. "My apologizes, I best be on my way then.." said the skeleton man with a British accent, as Will and Samantha looked up eyes wide in shock, gripping each other's hands so tight. "Who are you?" asked Captain Smith again, as he went for his gun. "I'm no one, well.. Technically I am but that's just a slight technicality at the moment.. I'm looking to barter a passage off this crazy island." Said the man, who leaped into the shade of a nearby tent, and his skeleton appearance vanished, replaced by a fully alive man who with a clear beard and tanned skin. "Who are you?" Demanded Captain Smith as he cocked his gun.

"Who am I?" Repeated the man, pausing before he spoke as if to choose his words carefully. "I'm…"


	5. Chapter 5

_Pirates of the Caribbean:_ The Legend

Chapter V

The Legends

**"I**'m Captain Jack Sparrow!" Said the man, in the shadows of a tent. "Yeah, and I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise!" said Captain Smith, as he advanced toward the man who called himself Captain Jack Sparrow.. The man paused for a moment at the words "starship" before he spoke: "Bonjour, le Capitaine Jean-Luc de l'Entreprise.. Je n'arrive pas à voir votre navire d'étoile?" responded Captain Jack Sparrow. As Captain Darren, Jacob and a few students and crew flashed their flashlights at the man to see what he really looked like. "Il y a une chose appelée le sarcas—" Replied the Captain Darren in French but stopped as the lights from the flashlights relieved none other then Captain Jack Sparrow, exactly like he was seen in the movies. "You were telling the truth…"said Mark stunned, as Ellie and the rest of the students and crew looked on amazed at the man before them. "I do that quite a lot, it's been over two hundred years and yet people are still surprised.." Answered Captain Jack Sparrow, who looked to Mark quickly before looking back to Captain Darren..

"What do you want?" demanded Captain Darren, as he lowered his sword slowly, not sure yet if he should let his guard down. "Passage off this bloody Island, I've been stuck here for nearly two hundred years…little food, no rum…and no bloody freedom!" Said Captain Sparrow, who looked annoyed as he stepped quickly into the moonlight, revealing his skeleton self, before coming across into the shadows of the campsite once more. "But you…you took a medallion from the chest of Cortez… You've survived over two hundred years…but..how can this be? The Movies…and everything…" said Samantha completely confused and lost how the Jack Sparrow before her, was the one in the movies. "Took the words right out of my mouth…" Said Will as he looked at Samantha before returning his eyes to Jack Sparrow. "Well, you two were kissing – no wonder why…Wait.. What did you say? 'Movies'? What do you mean by that?" asked Jack Sparrow his turned to look at them with a completely confused look on his face.

Nobody spoke, no one new exactly what to say or do, because this man was clearly Jack Sparrow, or Johnny Depp gone crazy, or even some Pirates fan who had been stranded far to long on this island.

Finally Captain Darren spoke in a forced calm, "This will take some time, Jacob and Rebecca escort Mr. Sparrow to the Doctor, I want him checked out and then thrown-in the brig to make sure he's the real deal and –" Captain Darren had lowered his voice so only Jacob and Rebecca "--- And just to make the students don't do anything stupid." "Aye, Aye Captain. This way Mr. Sparrow," said Jacob as he led Jack Sparrow into the long boats, oddly enough Jack did not raise any questions what so ever, but bowed politely. "Thanks very much!" Said Captain Sparrow, as he stepped into the boats as Jacob and Rebecca began to shove the long boat into the water.

"Oookay, that was _really_ out of character for this.. Jack Sparrow.." Said Samantha, as she held Will's hand tight, their hearts still racing from being interrupted from the kiss, not to mention it wasn't the only reason. "No kidding…" "Why did you take him aboard, Captain?" asked one of the crew, looking flummoxed. "Because no one should be left behind, no one, even the crazy ones. We can keep a good watch, not to mention he's undead. I don't think he'll have any diseases on him. But I want to know what's going on, and if he really is who he says. If this is Jack Sparrow we can use his compass to get out of here. I want everyone to get some rest right now. I want us out of here by Noon tomorrow." Said Captain Darren coolly, as he went back to his tent.

"Well, do you really think that's Jack Sparrow?" asked Jill to Sam and Will. "Jill, this isn't Johnny Depp.." Said Samantha, looking at Jill as if she had two heads "Or the fact that he's undead and could not be the real one.." added Will, agreeing with Samantha. "Oh come on!" Said Ellie from behind them. "Who else could it be?" she asked in a dreamily state. "Oh for crying out loud," said John who looked a bit annoyed even more, and so did Mark for that reason. "Bed, all of you!" Shouted Sarah from the Girls' tent. "Crap!" Said Ellie, and she went off to the girls' tent with Mark after kissing him goodnight for quite some time, as Jill beat her to the tent. "Well we better get going, sweetheart.." Said Will without really thinking.. "You said that out loud, honey.." "And you said that out loud too." Samantha and Will just gazed at each other, blushing deeply, and leaned into one long, passionate kiss before pulling away. "Goodnight!" They said at the same time, and both blushed again as they went to bed. "Ahh, reminds of us when we first started dating," said Adam with a grin. "Yeah, I remember." Said Katie with a smile, as they cuddled up in their sleeping bag, which was not too far from the water.

*** * * * ***

The stars began to fade among the light blue that now stretched the sky, while everyone in their tents began to stir with the fresh morning air. While on the _Lady Eleanor_ Captain Jack Sparrow looked out behind his bars of his cage. "Well, at least I'm off the Island, even if I'm in the brig.." He said to himself optimistically, pausing for a moment as he heard them bring his breakfast down. "And good food," he said with a smile, as the Doctor opened the door to the cell, and handed Jack Sparrow some eggs with some sliced potatoes. "Ahh, and eggs. Must be 'let's make fun of the Pirates week!" He said as the Doctor went back up the stairs to the main deck and rang the ship's bell.

"Everyone up! Breakfast!" Yelled the Doctor, as the crew all over the ship began to wake up even more and get dressed. "Mmmmm…Eggs." Said one of the crewmen who worked on the sails under Rebecca. "Yeah, and fresh fruit…I just hope we've got enough. I don't envy the guys onshore. They have to pack and get back by…." "Noon." "Noon, yeah. So hopefully we can get the internet back." "I'm sure we will." Replied a deckhand as she entered the kitchen.

"Ahhh!" Cried Captain Darren as he tried to fold his tent, he was horrible at it. Rebecca sighed and went over to help him. "Men are never good at that, especially men who do not work with sails." She said as she picked up a corner of the tent and began to fold it properly. "Depends on who the man is." Replied the Captain as he gave Rebecca a look. "I'm sorry, I forget your wife used to help you.." "Yes, she did. We always did this together, you know." "I'm sorry.." "Don't worry about it," said the Captain who gave a faint smiled, as they began packing the tent. While the students, deckhands and the officers were loading the boats with all the supplies.

"Ouuch! Jill! Watch where you're going!" Shouted John, who had just been hit hard with a pole that Jill was carrying to the long boats. "Watch it, I've got a black belt in karate." She snapped back. "Really now?" he replied, raising an eyebrow. "Don't start with her," said Samantha who was helping Will and Adam carry the sleeping bags and foodstuff boxes. "Yeah, listen to her will you?" shot Ellie who was taking photos the mass exodus off the Island as it was nearing nine already. They had been up at work since sunrise after a quick breakfast. For there was only enough for one serving to everyone, before they needed to pack.

"Was last night a dream?" asked Will as he and Samantha checked to make sure everything was loaded. "No it wasn't…" She paused for a moment, smiling. "Even with Jack Sparrow showing up.." She finished and her smile widened. Will laughed, "Even with Jack Sparrow showing up, last night was amazing." "Yes it was," she said as they kissed. BANG! Both Samantha and Will jumped at the bang and looked around, and noticed Adam standing next to their boat with a one of the metal polls. "Sorry," he said but couldn't conceal his grin. "Why? Why..?" asked Will annoyed. "'Cause I want to have some fun with you two, plus it is time to gooOW!" Yelled Adam as Katie had hit him with the handle of her sword. "What was that for?" he asked her, and she responded with a grin. "Don't interrupt them, and two, you guys aren't still curious that Jack Sparrow.. The one and only…Captain Jack Sparrow showed up last night?" She replied shaking her head before placing her sword in the boat.

"Oooh but I am Kat. I am," said Adam as he rubbed where she had hit him. "Do you really think it is the one and only…?" asked Samantha as Jacob began gesturing that it was time to leave. "Yes, I do…Ellie and I have seen the two movies too many times to count…" "Rrrright…" Said Adam and Will together. "Oooh you two!" She growled and tossed some sand at them. "Easy…that stuff stings in the eyes!" "Mmmm, I'll clean them out for you later, Addy." Said Katie, giving Adam a wink.

"Alright everyone! Time to cast off and get back to the ship, it's almost ten-fifteen!" Shouted Jacob as he, Rebecca, Mark, and Ellie pushed a long boat back into the water, and the rest followed suit.

The boats rocked a little in the bay as they began their journey back. The water was calm on a nice sunny day, with little breeze. The crew aboard the _Lady Eleanor_ prepared to take in the boats, and supplies. It wouldn't take too long to take in everything, what really would slow things down was the fact no one had any clue as to where they were. But no one was too worried, they were after all in the Caribbean and not in the middle of the Pacific or Atlantic Ocean, they'd run into land before supplies got low.

Forty minutes went by and the students, crew and the Captain were getting back onto the _Lady Eleanor_. "Captain! Welcome back," said the Doctor. "Thanks, it's good to be back. Mr. Perry was starting to worry," replied the Captain. "Really?" "I didn't worry that much!" said Mr. Perry, who leaned against the capstan, trying to get sand out of his shoes. "Jacob!" shouted the Captain, as he could not see his best friend and first mate on deck. "Aye, Captain?" "Fetch Mr. Sparrow if you please," he told Jacob, who gave him a quizzical look. "Aye," he replied, going down to the cargo hold and brig. "Let loose the sails, bring us around, let's find a way to get away from this island." Ordered the Captain, "Aye! Shouted the Navigator, as Rebecca and her team unleashed the sails, which provided some shade in the midday sun. "Ahh, relief at last," said Mr. Perry while he looked up to the ship's bridge where the navigator kept adjusting the wheel every now and then.

"Come with me, Mr. Sparrow." Said Jacob, as he unlocked the cell. "It's _Captain_—" "Right. Captain of what exactly?" asked Jacob as he lead Jack Sparrow up the stairs to main deck. "Of the _Black Pearl_. Or I should say was. I'm sure there is nothing left of her now…" said Sparrow, in a resigned tone. "Well…. " Jacob hesitated for a moment, knowing there was another real _Black Pearl_, being used to shoot the third _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie. "We'll see.. Ah, Captain here's the Captain…" "Ah, Welcome aboard the _Lady Eleanor_, Captain Sparrow." Said Captain Darren. "Thank you, I must say a wonderful ship it is," replied Capt. Sparrow. "Indeed, now.. Shall we step into my Cabin to discuss matters..?" asked Capt. Darren politely. "Aye…got any rum?" "I believe we might." As the two Captains went into the Cabin, a few students, and a few crew as well as Jacob look interested.

"Wonder what they'll talk about?" asked John curiously staring in. "Who cares, as long as I look good for him…" said Jill, and at which Samantha put her hand on her face and said, "Oy!" Will and John looked at each other and before one could speak, Mr. Perry had over heard. "JILL! You are eighteen and he is… " "Two-hundred?" suggested John. "Two-hundred years old!" Repeated Mr. Perry. "Who cares? I'm eighteen, legal…" "Doesn't make it right, I will not have any more of this!" said Mr. Perry in a raised voice, and stormed off to alert Sarah know about what Jill was thinking. "Adults!" yelled Jill in disgust. "Yeah, well, you can't live without them." Said Will, who looked annoyed at the subject of adults, or parents rather and didn't respond to her look. "You okay?" asked Samantha. "I'm fine," he replied and smiled as he turned at Samantha. "Let's grab some lunch and head to the forecastle?" "Sure, I'd love that," she replied happily.

John smirked and watched with Jill as Samantha and Will went below deck, before his eyes caught Mark and Ellie, holding hands and swore under his breathe. He had liked Ellie for years, but she had just never really noticed him at all. They were, friends but not good ones in terms of talking to each other a lot. He sighed, and left to go up deck to talk about Adam, tired of waiting to see Sparrow appear.

* * * * *

"So… you really are Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked Captain Darren, as he took a sip of rum, not daring to take his eyes off Captain Sparrow. "Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow. Why does everyone keep asking me that as if there's more then one?" "Ah, well.. I'll get to that in a bit… Is your ship – I should say was, your ship the _Black Pearl_? Did you really rescues Elizabeth Swann from Barbossa? Were you really dragged to Davy Jones' Locker?" "The stories tell themselves mate, I am Captain Jack Sparrow. All of 'em are true… What is this about?" asked Jack Sparrow, looking even more confused, completely forgetting the rum in front of him. "Well, this will take some time to explain….." Captain Darren paused for a moment as he tried to figure out how he should do this; after an awkward moment passed he figured there was no other way. "Captain Sparrow," he said at last, leaning in towards the Pirate Captain. "The year is two-thousand and eight, many things have changed, technologically wise especially. We know a lot about you, because your stories have been retold in a kind of "play". This will take some explaining, which we'll do right before we return in Port Royal," he finished eyeing Jack Sparrow, as Sparrow took this all in, still confused.

"No worries mate, we'll get back to Port Royal without a problem from me. I'm just glad to bee off that island," replied Jack Sparrow, who still didn't get it. Jack was trying to figure it out, and then decided to drink more of the rum. "Captain Sparrow, why did you hide out on that island for so long? What were you running from?" Jack nearly chocked on the rum when he was asked this. He paused for a moment, raising his left hand to his face so he could stroke his beard with several fingers. Before he spoke again he put his hand back down and looked at Captain Darren. "I was looking for the Fountain of Youth, I was hoping so I wouldn't be stuck in this skeleton mess where I can't even feel the rum I'm drinking right now, savvy?" he replied with a tone of slight annoyance and agitation. "Right, well that will be all Mr. Sparrow, you'll have your own place to sleep then. You will also let me borrow your compass; this bloody island messes up all navigational equipment… " Said Captain Darren, who looked at Jack for a moment. Jack tossed Capt. Darren his compass. "Right, but I want it back, savvy?" "Aye, you will have it back soon," replied Captain Darren honestly. There wasn't anything else he'd use it for anyway, as he watched Jack Sparrow drain the rest of his rum and grab an apple on his way out the door.

"Look, there he is!" Shouted Ellie, who saw Jack Sparrow swagger his way onto the deck. "Smile Captain Jack!" She shouted and pulled out a small digital camera, and took a dozen photos to an even more confused Jack Sparrow.. "What are you doing?!" "Taking photographs with my camera.. It allows light to pass through and capture whatever the camera sees…" "Right..Camaro.." He said as he swaggered over to the main mast and looked out over to the sea. "Don't confuse him," said the navigator who looked quite amused. "Oh hush." "He's got a point," said Jacob who took his eyes off Sparrow to pay attention to Ellie. "Right, there's no way I'm not taking photos of CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!" "Keeep it down!" growled Jacob, in return Ellie gave Jacob a scowl, and went down to find Mark somewhere. "Jacob," said a voice over the walkie-talkie. "Aye, Captain?" "Come down here," said Capt. Darren's voice from the speaker. "Aye, Captain." Said Jacob as he rolled his eyes and went down into the Captain's Cabin passing Jill, Will and Samantha also taking photos.

Jacob knocked on the door, and then came into the Captain. "Ahh, Jake, what mess do you really think we're in?" he asked his best friend, as he got up and walked towards a window that showed the deck, spotting Sparrow still leaning against the main mast. "Too early to tell, but it could be worse." He replied as the two watched Sparrow and Jacob hit the wall where Jill, Will and Samantha were standing, causing all three to jump at the noise. "Indeed, way to early." Replied Captain Darren. "Way to early."

"What was that?" asked Jill, looking around wildly, as Jack Sparrow noticed that they had jumped. "No idea, and he's looking at us!" Said Samantha alarmed, "Quick love, let's find Adam and Katie and show them." Said Will in a voice only she could here as he and Samantha's hands reached each others' and held them tightly together before going up the stairs to show Katie and Adam the photos. Jill however remained on "Sparrowwatch". Which one could only hope it wouldn't be like Baywatch….

The sun was getting lower, as they were heading in the opposite direction, into the oncoming night as the island was shrinking into the horizon. Finally getting far away from it, as they followed the bearings on Jack's compass, while dinner was being prepared.

*** * * * ***

**7:00PM EDT Port Royal, Jamaica **

"Enrique! We're picking their signal up again, it's been in an out for the last two four hours," said a man who had watched the GPS signal of the _Lady_ Eleanor disappear and after nearly two days finally reappear. "Good, good my friend. They're not lost, or worse. We were just about to send out a search party, but it seems since you've had it back for the last hour that it is on a controlled course.. yes?" responded Enrique, who was the man in charge of Captain Darren Smith's Jamaican operation. "Yes, definitely." Replied his assistant. "Excellent, let's wait for the signal to be strong again before we attempt to be calling them." "Definitely, probably be a few hours. I'm ninety percent sure it's external interference." Replied the Assistant who continued to gaze at the ship's signal before attending to his coffee.

*** * * * ***

**7:15 EDT, **_**Lady Eleanor**_

"Let us begin this amazing feast, as we celebrate the good fortune of finding new friends from the students and crew today. And also may we celebrate that we now have our GPS back up and running," said Captain Darren. "Hear, hear!" replied everyone in the Cabin and out on the deck, as Captain Darren raised his glass. "To friends and working electronics," he declared and sipped some sparkling cider, as people laughed and began to drink.


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Caribbean: The LegendChapter VIOld Friends, Old Stories

The Lady Eleanor began to head northeast, heading towards Jamaica, with the winds blowing in their favor. The weather had cleared nicely, and the stars were shining despite the occasion moving clouds. While the party carried on, making noise and racket, students hanging, the new lovers, and old ones at that celebrated as the Island was shrinking into the distance and soon, below the horizon of blue. "Okay everyone, it's 10 - no correction, it's 11:56, it's time for bed!" Shouted Captain Darren cheerfully, as he tossed the last garbage bag down to the cargo hold. There was a bit disappointment from the students who muttered, and some of the crew as well, but the crew did not object. It was an order. Captain Jack Sparrow had spent most of the party watching everyone else, taking the scene in. He had not been off the Island in 200 years. The new technology, cloths, everything was new to him. "Sorry Mr. Sparrow," said Jacob, as he and a deckhand were now to escort him to the brig. "You know I do tell the truth, quite a lot, and yet you don't trust me." Responded Jack to his new treatment, as he was lead down the staircase, passing the students on the middeck, where some caught a glimpse, several of the girls' were eyeing him flirtatiously in awe. "Well, you're over 200 years old, found on a mysterious island that no one's ever seen before…" Jacob replied, as they opened the cell's door, which Jack noticed - to his disappointment – were not half-barrel hinges. "Well, that's comforting, then." He replied as they locked him in. "Don't complain, you were at the party and you were not being escorted," said Jacob looking at him for a moment, before he and the deckhand went up the stairs. "G'night everyone," said Jacob as he went into the crew quarters, and the deckhand went back to the main deck.

The students were abuzz with gossip, and no doubt that it was about Jack Sparrow. "Damnit, Sammi, I loved Johnny Depp as Jack and now, Jack Sparrow is real." "JILL! He's what? Forever 42? 56? 58? Not to mention he's **undead**." "So who cares?" Jill replied, clearly having fallen in love or at least as Adam had told Sam, and Karen earlier – a fetish. Will yawned, while he was bidding John a goodnight, after listening to him rant about Eleanor, Mark, Jack Sparrow, and something to do with drinks. "Night, Samantha," he kissed her goodnight, and she kissed back. "Night, Sweet dreams, sleep well." She replied and they both went to their respected hammocks.

"Have a goodnight, Jill. Sleep well!" Samantha called out, before getting into her hammock. "Night, Sammi." She replied, as she got into hers, but she was still very much wide-awake. As Samantha finally fell asleep, the ship rocked back and forth gently, as it was making it's way towards Jamaica.

The night shift crew came on finally, as the ship continued it's northeast course. "Everyone asleep, eh?" asked the navigator, to Sarah, who couldn't sleep and offered to take the command of the night watch instead of the Quartermaster. "Yeah, finally. Caught one of the Sussex Tech Students jabbering away with that Ellie girl. No doubt about boys," sighed Sarah. She had enough of Ellie jabbering, not that she found Ellie to be, always physically affectionate to her boyfriend Mark, but the way Ellie did it to annoy others, specifically some of her friends. Sarah shrugged her thoughts off the girl, and went down to the bow of the ship. To look out, like so many of the crew did at night, at the lantern the Lady Eleanor's figure head was holding, for it was one of the most relaxing things in the world. One was at peace, calm, and at serenity when looking at the candle, and the seas at night.

Jill checked her watch, which read 1:45, she checked around to make sure people were sleeping, Samantha's boyfriend's friend or whatever had finally gone to sleep, as had Ellie and Clara. She checked around one last time, and carefully got out of bed. Slowly, she crossed the deck trying not to wake anyone up, taking about five minutes to reach the stairs. The stairs creaked slightly as she put down one foot, before putting the other, slowly going down step by step. "This is going to take forever," she muttered softly under her breath.

Sarah continued to stair at the figurehead's reflection in the water when the radio she had on her belt hissed and voice came over it. "Chief, we've got a sailing ship in the distance, on our six." Said the Navigator in a tone of curiosity. Sarah pressed the 'T' button on her radio and said, "I'll be right there." She hurried off, and came up the steps leading to the bridge, and went to the stern's wall, where the navigator was. "Where?" she asked, "There, dead noon." The navigator replied handing her the spyglass. "Huge, sailing ship even for something on the horizon, and it's been following us for how long?" "About half an hour, but I thought she'd be on another course by now. It's like she's just left the place where we just came from," replied the navigator, who looked a little bit worried. "We're not in any known sailing routes are we?" "No, unless they've never mentioned that island before. She could be escaping the island, it could be change, or she could just be disappear on a different course," answered the navigator, as he went off and checked his charts, and the GPS - which had been running perfectly for five hours - since it first came back online.

"Well, we'll see. We haven't had any radio contact yet with HQ in Port Royal?" "No, Ma'am. But they must know we're out there. Our GPS is **working** fine as far as we know." Said the navigator, who went back to the wheel. "Ma'am, permission to adjust heading ten degrees port? I don't like that ship behind us.." "You're just being superstitious but aye, if it makes you feel better. I don't want any troubles tonight. We've have had enough unwanted guests, anyway." She replied, as the navigator adjusted the course. "Don't like Mr. Sparrow much?" asked the navigator. "No, this whole island was disturbing ever since we first saw it. And now we've got a 200 year old man who's undead aboard." "Makes me think you're the superstitious one," chipped the navigator. Sarah immediately gave him a look, and picked out the logbook, and noted the ten degrees change in course without saying another word.

"I think I've made it," whispered Jill softly, as she walked softly, nearing the cell that held the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. She peered into the cell, seeing a tired but still awake Captain Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow?" She whispered softly.. "Mmmm, who's there?" replied Jack sleepily, but very cautious and curious. "It's… Jill, remember me?" she asked, hoping he would. "Jill? No, I don't remember anyone, except for the two couple I interrupted, while they were kissing." Replied the Captain Jack. "No, that was my best friend Samantha from High School, kissing her boyfriend, Will. I'm Jill." She said, as she caught the Captain's tired eye finally, and extended her hand to shake his – something she wanted to badly ever since she saw Captain Jack Sparrow in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl._ Even if it was Johnny Depp, and not the real Jack Sparrow, he shook her hand. She couldn't believe it, she was in heaven, and the silence was broken when Jack Sparrow asked a question, she knew would be coming. "What are you doing here? Come here 'cause you've missed me?" Jack asked, wondering why this teenage girl had come to see him. "Well, I'm a really big fan of yours," said Jill without really thinking as she gazed at him in awe. "Fan? I've only been with your lot for about a day, and I've already got fans. I can get used to this," he grinned at his own joke. "Well, where I come from…. your stories have survived, and been made into… movies.." "Into what? 'Mov-veys?'" "MO-VI-ES" "Moveys?" "That'll have to do. They are moving…. Still images, like drawings, but hundreds of them drawn to show animation like in life.." "Right, and I think I've spent too much time alone," said Jack Sparrow looking as if he was trying hard to imagine these 'moveys'.

"Probably have, Captain. But that's not the point." "It's not?" "No, anyways because of these movies, you're famous in the present day, our day. The modern age.. The year 2006. That's how everyone knows your name, and what you look like." Said Jill, loving the fact she had to teach Jack Sparrow things about the present day. "Very interesting…my stories after all have survived the 200 years I'm sure, but I'm curious. How on earth does anyone know what I've looked like if I've been trapped on an island that no one has been able to find until now?" he asked, gazing at her. Jill was literally stunned, and of course had no answer. "I don't know…" she said, her brain now whirled with how that could be. "Ah, well I shall leave you to that then. I've had a trying day, even the undead need sleep, you know." Said Sparrow, adjusting himself against the wooden hull of the ship at the back of the cell. "Yes, I suppose, but I'm curious…" She was obviously mocking him, and he had noticed and gave her a look. "How is it possible for the undead to need sleep?" she continued giving him a stern look. "Ah, that's because I've got the curse that the Heathen Gods place on the treasure of Cortez. The sea supposedly reclaimed the island, but in fact it was not. I rediscovered the chest of Cortez, and took a medallion, ever since then. Shortly after, the sea reclaimed the island. But because of the curse, I can still feel the pain, the exhaustion, hunger and thirst. " Replied the Captain with a tone of bitterness.

"But didn't you have the charts?" asked Jill, even more confused. "Aye, I did. Still do, but Barbossa had a rough location on where it was no thanks to Calypso. Although she did not give him the exact bearings." He smirked, thinking that was what Barbossa deserved. "Needless to say, I didn't have the proper leverage or the opportune moment. So I stumbled upon the Island of the dead, and was stranded shortly after against my will to the Island that you rescued me from." Answered the Captain, looking annoyed; he had lost his ship, and 200 hundred years of being free to go wherever he wanted, 200 years away from the sea.

"Well Jack, 200 years it's been, and you've been stranded on another Island, and I have gotten worse." Came a dreary, crusty voice from the shadows of the cargo hold. "Who's there?" asked Jill frightened, as her and Jack Sparrow whirled around to the sound of the voice. A humanoid figure cloaked in darkness, that had what appeared to be massively antlers growing out of it's shoulder stepped forward into the light by passing through several beams and the cell's metal work. Jill yelped in surprise loudly. "Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" Jack eyed him, in wonder. "Aye, Jack, it's been awhile. You helped my son escape Davy Jones." Said Bootstrap, who wasn't really human anymore, if anything other then being bipedal and his nose showed any signs of what human bit of him was left. "How's it possible? Is this a dream?" Jack asked, looking at his old crustaion friend. "No, it's not a dream. And those who keep clear, can age slowly, or try to. And keep their minds," replied Bootstrap as he handed Jack an ancient bottle of rum; Jack took it wearily, as Jill watched in shock.

Meanwhile, Jill's yelp didn't go unheard; Sarah came rushing down the stairs, having woken up Samantha, Will, Ellie, and John. "Whasswhossthare?" asked a sleepy Eleanor.. "Stay where you are," said Sarah softly, as she did a headcount.. "Jill!" Said Samantha and Eleanor. Will looked around, so fast his head creaked. "What's…?" But the rest of his question was answered as he looked to see what Samantha and Eleanor were looking at - Jill's bed had been empty. "She wasn't kidding, that Jill, a ninja she is." Said John softly, and he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "John…" Ellie rolled her eyes, and got out of bed. "Want us to help, find her? She can't be above deck," added Ellie, as she motioned to Samantha at the 'we' part. Samantha nodded, as Jill was her best friend. "Yes, that sounds good, you two with me, Will, and John come up deck, Kyle needs you to keep watch over a ship behind us," she said in a lower-then-normal whisper.

"Aye, Come on John," said Will, as got John out of bed, as Ellie, Samantha, and Sarah went down the steps to the cargo hold. "What do you think is about?" asked John as they came up onto deck. "Don't know, I think Jill's finally given in to her love for Johnny Depp or Jack Sparrow or both." "She does realize, he's about 240 years old, right?" "Yes, I think that makes it more interesting for her." "Wonderful," said John, as they came up onto the bridge. "Sarah sent us up here to help you?" "Aye, take a look, I'm going to start zigzagging. I don't like the look of that ship, just somethin' eerie, about her." Replied Kyle, the navigator and he turned the ship twenty degrees to starboard. Will and John gave each other a look of –he's nuts, as John raised the spyglass and scanned the horizon.

"Flirting with young girls as always, I see." Said Bootstrap, looking at Jill who seemed to be too shocked to respond. "She's the one who came to me," replied Jack. "Ah, right. But let's get down to business. He sent me," said Bootstrap. "Davy Jones?" "Aye, time's up Jack. You escaped once from his punishment, and he survived 200 years ago. He does not give up what is his. You made a deal, twice. He's been waiting for you to move out into the open. And now you have." Said Bootstrap, Jill's eyes flickered back and forth from Bootstrap. "When will he be here?" asked Jack Sparrow, in a forced calm tone, which didn't cover up the fear that well. "Soon, he'll be here for you. And not even the cursed treasure of Cortez will save you. You've onccc—" Bootstrap was cut off, he could hear people coming and left, passing through the cell's bars, and back into the shadows. "Time's up Jack, you're not going to get out of this," Bootstrap said, not finishing what he was about to say, as Sarah, Eleanor's and Samantha were coming down the stares. Bootstrap passed in front of a Jill, "Sorry, to scare you miss," was Bootstrap's one last words before vanishing into the dark hull, leaving little sea creatures and slime behind where he had walked through.

"JILL! Are you okay? What were you doing down here?" asked Sarah, as she wrapped the shaking Jill in a blanket. Jack gave her a look, and she nodded. "I-I-I wa-s-s-s trying to be with Mr. Sparrow, talking… and and I had suddenly got ill." She said as Jack Sparrow nodded over everyone's shoulder, only to look concerned when Samantha, and Sarah glared at him. "What? She's a teenager, she can't control herself when she wants to talk to someone famous," there was a beat in which he paused. "And as you can guess, neither could I, from my stories." He finished. "Jerk," said Eleanor, as she and Samantha took Jill back upstairs. "What did you do to HER?" growled Sarah. "I didn't do a thing, she came down to talk, sat down and started feeling sick. She's just doesn't have her sealegs, she's not used to the free rocking of a ship like us, love." "Don't call me that." "Then what shall I call you? Poppet? Sariah? Sara?" "Sarah." "Sarah it is then," Jack replied, having succeeding in getting her slightly distracted, so she wouldn't get to into detail about what happened. Sarah stepped closer…CRUNCH! She had stepped onto one of the little sea creatures Bootstrap had left. "Yuck, where'd this come from?" "The sea I suspect, you must have a leak." Replied Jack Sparrow. "You shouldn't be talking right now, I'll take this up with the Captain in the morning," she replied coldly, and went up stairs. Jack, didn't reply, but stared down onto the slime and critters that were still on the floor.

"Jill, are you okay? Fresh air on the deck?" asked Samantha, who was now leading her up to the flight of stairs. "Yes, thanks Sammi," Jill replied, shivering still, the presence of Bootstrap also made her feel chilly. It was quite odd, for she wasn't one to get like that. It was something about him, maybe his smell? But she dare not discuss what she saw or heard. She wasn't even sure if it was real, and if it was…..

Jack could hear the muttering above, as he looked down at his left hand, which had started to form a large giant black spot. "I should of saw this coming? Why, why didn't I?" Jack asked himself, frowning at the block spot, raising a finger to his beard, pondering.

"Will? John?" asked Ellie, who had come up, to check on why they were out of bed as Samantha was trying to help out Jill. "We're here," replied Will, who was now spying through the spyglass at the mysterious ship. "What are you looking at?" she asked, intrigued. "Some mysterious ship," answered John, as Will tried to focus to get a better view. As he slid it out and then back in, he received a shock, as well hearing a loud, "WHAT" from both John and Kyle. "What?" asked Ellie, confused but eager to hear more. "It's…" "It's gone," finished Kyle, who now looked utterly bewildered. "What do you mean? It just can't disappear," said Ellie, who was giving them a look you-all-are-crazy. "It's just is," Will said flatly, handing the spyglass back to John and Kyle so they could look. Ellie, laughed as if they were smoking weed or something. "Right, and what ship do you think it was? The Flying Dutchman? Or something? Captain Vander der Decken? Davy Jones? Well?" She demanded while she resisted her laughter. "No," said all three, before a long lasting awkward silence. "Go back downstairs and get some sleep," ordered Kyle sharply, no longer letting these think he was a fool, and someone to be obeyed. "Yeah, Yeah," said John, as he came off the bridge, followed by Ellie and Will.

Ellie couldn't stop laughing but forced her laughter into a fit of silent giggles, as they came down the stairs. "Or are you lot as crazy as then-Prince George of Wales in 1880?" She jeered as she headed towards her hammock. Samantha raised her head from Jill's hammock-side as John went to his hammock, not saying a word. He was tired. "What's going on?" she asked having no idea that a ship was spotted. "Oh, just a ship spotted low on the horizon, been following us a few hours, but it just disappeared without any sign of it changing direction." He said softly, there was smile across her face. "What?" he asked smiling, she could always just project happiness, and humor. "Oooh, what do you think it was? The Flying Dutchman?" Her smile had turned into a grin, and he laughed softly. "No, probably just a lost ship or a mirage of a ship just behind the horizon. Ellie definitely loves the thought of it being the Flying Dutchm-" "I do not! I was joking!" Ellie had mouthed before turning over, annoyed. "Ah. The sound of silence," he answered just loud enough so it reached Ellie's ears. Ellie and Will knew each other since High School, and Ellie just talked… a lot.. She was a preppy girl type or something.

Samantha laughed. "Well, who knows." "Indeed. Maybe the Beatles are on it," he laughed. "Will, that's horrible! There's only two still alive." "Well, not if it's a ghost ship.. Granted does that mean it has Elvis and disco?" He laughed, as she cracked up. "Or better yet, it's got Dementors, or the Wicked Witch of the West." "I hope not, granted I always liked Idina Menzel." He replied. "Oh really? You like Wicked too?" She asked him, as she could laugh. "Yes, I do..", "Ssssh," said John. "I think we better go to bed," said Samantha, chuckling softly. "Aye, I think we do. Goodnight, Sweetdreams." "Goodnight, Sweetdreams, sleep well! Love you," "You too!" as they kissed softly, passionately for what seemed like a minute, as they took it in like a breath soft and slow, relaxing and reassuring. "Night," she whispered into his lips, "Night," he replied and they went to their hammocks.

"Oy, quite the romantic couple, you two should get a room!" whispered John softly, "Oh hush." Replied Will has banged his head into his pillow and hammock, causing the hammock to sway a bit to much. "Nice kissing, but fails to maintain balance on anything else physically." "Oh shut up!" Responded Will he couldn't help but return his friend's smile.

Meanwhile Jill had her eyes wide open, ever since she heard about the ship being spotted. It was coming clear to her, clearer then her love for Jack Sparrow, or seeing the stars on a clear night. It was coming.


End file.
